


The time dream

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Rip, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Au-sh. takes place after season 1. Rip had a time dream, which is just memories of the past, but it made him really weak. to make things worse Rip gets kidnaped. this is one of the first stories I have ever written





	The time dream

Welcome to a story, a story like no other, a story that has dangers, one that you will never forget, one that it's heroes will never forget. The story begins on the Waverider Captain Rip Hunter's time machine/spaceship. The time is around eleven o'clock. Everyone was asleep, but Rip was not. He can't sleep because of his near-death experience that happened the week before. When the captain finally went to sleep all changed.

    Sara Lance was the first to wake. She walks up to Rips office to find him having a terrible nightmare. “Rip, guys wake up and get over here!” Sara yelled. Rip pulled his blaster out and started shooting all over the place. “You will not take my son, you monster!” Rip yelled in his sleep.

“Rip wake up,” Raymond Palmer told the sleeping captain.

 “I got this,” Rory said as he slapped Rip in the face, but the captain did not wake up.

“Get away from me and my family!” Rip yelled.

“I am scanning him now,” Gideon the ship's mainframe told the team.

 “Well, what the hell is wrong with him?” Rory asked.

“It appears he is having what the Time Masters call a time dream”.

“And a time dream is?” Before Gideon could answer Rip opened his eyes. There were tears flowing down his face.

Later that morning Rip was in the med-bay “There is nothing wrong with me.” Rip protested. _Why do people always think that there's something wrong with me?_ Rip thought to himself. After everything that he has been through, he had never had a time dream, but he knew it would be about his dead family. Rip struggled when Stine tried to help him.” Stop struggling captain I need to check you” Stine said. Martin Stine was trying to see what's wrong with Rip, but Rip is being difficult. Before Rip could complain anymore a call came up on the monitor

“there is a call for you captain” Gideon told Rip. Rip struggled to stand, but he got his balance and walked to the bridge.

“Help, help please, my name Booster Gold.” Rip pushed the call button and answered: “this-this is Captain Rip Hunter, what's your problem.” It took a while for

Booster Gold to answer. “Time pirates” Gold answered. The call cut out. “What? Mister Gold are you there?” The captain asked when there was no answer Rip slammed his hand on the monitor.

     “Captain you need to calm down you still have the side effects of the time dream, which means you need to control your…”

“Yes, I know Gideon, my temper!” Rip snapped. “Why me, why do bad things always happen to me, why can't I live my life without bad stupid things happening” Rip breathed hard for his body was getting worse and worse, then he said, “Gideon can you please fly the Waverider to the lantern plant? please, I don't think I can.”

“Captain you know you need to fly it too,” Gideon told the captain.

“I know Gideon”. Rip said back. Rip walked to the bridge, the rest of the team was there. “Where to captain, I've always wanted to say that,” Ray asked.

“We are going-going to the lantern plant.” Rip said. Sara worried about their captain as she sat in her chair as they took off to wherever this lantern plant is.

       Booster Gold was there when they landed. Rip was the first to walk out of the ship, but what made Gold concerned was how this man was walking. However, he looked familiar to him. Then the rest of the team came down the ramp of the Waverider to meet him “Booster Gold pleased to meet you”.

“Captain Rip Hunter and this is my team” Rip said as he shook his hand. After they all have met, Gold lead them to where the townspeople are. They all lived in a small town _“this is where all of the lanterns live, it changed the last time I was here.”_ The captain thought. “Everyone this is Rip Hunter and his team, and they are going to help us fight these time pirates.” Everyone looked hopeful but shocked to see the team and their captain’s condition. Booster leads the team and there captain far behind to the home of operations on Oa.

     When the team arrived, Booster lead them to their rooms.” Why are we here?”. Rory complained

“The reason mister Rory is you and the team are trying to help these poor people, fancy that mister Rory”.  Mick said nothing as he walked into his room. _I hope Rip’s okay tonight, I hope he sleeps._ Sara thought as Gold showed her to her room.

“Good night everybody.” She said as she closed the door. Rip was the last to go into his room.

Later that night everyone was asleep, but again Rip is awake. He started at the ceiling. _Why can't I sleep, but I know I can't, I know I can't._ The caption though. Instead of sleeping the captain looked at the dark room. He didn't see much, but what he did see was a shadow standing by his bed “Hello captain Hunter”. The shadow figure said in the darkness. Before Rip could say anything, the shadow figure grabbed him, the captain struggled “ _help_ ….” Rip tried to say but was knocked out before he could say it.

             It was raining that morning when the team woke up. They all walked into the hub, but it was Jefferson that noticed Rip was missing. “Where's Captain Hunter? I don't see him.” Everyone looked around the room, but they could not see him.

 “Maybe he's still sleeping,” Ray said. When gold arrived, he saw the worried eyes of the team.

 “What's wrong,” asked Booster

“We can't find Rip, he's not here,” said Sara

“Did you check his room?” Gold asked. Then everyone got up and ran to his room. “Rip are you there? wake up,” Stine asked as he knocked on the door, but instead, the door opened.

    Meanwhile, Rip was knocked out cold in a cell, who knows where. “Captain Hunter wake up” when Rip didn't wake up the voice yelled. “WAKE UP!” The captain woke with a start. “Good morning captain,” the voice said

“Who are you?” Rip demanded. Rip saw the same shadowy figure he saw in his room the night before.

“Hello captain, how are you? do you like your cell?” The captain didn't answer, instead, he tried to stand. However, the chains were so heavy that he fell to the cold hard floor. The man laughed and walked away.

 Later the team walked into Rips room, all they saw was a mess and the window open, the wind blowing through “Rip, Rip where are you” everyone yelled.

“He’s not here”

“You don't think someone……

“You don't need to say it, Sara, we are all thinking it”

The team and Gold searched the room for clues, but they couldn’t find any.

“Why the hell did he get himself kidnaped”? Mick asked. No one answered because all they cared about was finding their friend.

It's been four hours, and the team still hasn't found their captain. Even though Booster just met him he is still worried _. Where could he be?  I feel a very strong connection with the captain, and this baffles me._ Gold thought. It was Ray that stopped Golds thoughts.

“Alright guys I think I have a plan, we can try to find him with the Waverider”

“And that works how?”

“Simple we call him”

 “Rip hunter you will come with me,” the time pirate said as he unlocked the door to Rip’s cell. Rip raised his hands as the time pirate came in.

“What do you want with me” the man did not answer, instead he pushed the captain out of the cell.

“Move it!”. The man said when Rip did not move.  The man leads the captain out of his cell, and up some stairs to nowhere.

   Ray lead Booster and the team into the Waverider. Booster was shocked when he walked into the timeship

“This is”, Booster paused “amazing”. Ray was going to respond when Gideon came online

‘Yes Dr. Palmer, how may I help you?’ Gideon asked.

‘Gideon, we need your help to call Rip. we think he is in danger.” Sara responded

Meanwhile, the captain was brought into the control room with too many guards to count, and their leader with a big fat smile on his face. Welcomed Rip in a very cheerful tone.

“Welcome Captain hunter. How is your room, comfy?”  Rip did not answer.

I am Dr. Jack Oliver, and might I say sir it is an honor” Rip stayed quit. However, Jack slapped him, and the guards brought him to his knees.  The guards left the Doctor alone with the captain, closing the door behind them.

Aboard the Waverider the team and Gold were working to find Rips location.

“We will never find that skinny little Englishmen,” Rory said, beer in hand. Everyone looked at him with stern looks. Rory, however, did not say anything. There was a silence aboard the Timeship for a while before Booster broke it.

“We can't give up hope now, Rip is still out there “. Booster said giving everyone

Hope except Rory who was drinking his beer not caring about anything.

 It was late at night when Rip was thrown back into his cell beaten, and tired.

“Get in there you,” a guard said as he pushed Rip in the small room, leaving the caption alone, and helpless. Alone Rip sat in silence trying to see a bright side of his ideal. Then out of nowhere, a beep came from inside Rip’s coat.

_"_ This must be a sign of hope” Rip said out loud after looking around for anyone that could be listening.

“Hello, who's there?” Rip said into his only contact with his ship.

“Rip is that you? It's Ray, I'm on the Waverider”

“Dr. Palmer is that you?”

“Yes, where the hell are you?”

“I have no idea, Dr. Palmer”. All of a sudden a guard came up to Rip’s cell and said.

“Hey, you what are doing? Who are you talking to?” when Rip did not answer the guard started betting Rip, right in Ray’s ears, then the call cut out.

 “Rip, Rip are there? He's not answering guys. What do we do?” Ray asked a few minutes after the call cut out. No one answered, leaving Ray’s question in the wind. Booster and the team all sat on the bridge in silence before Gideon came back online.

“Have you all tried to trace Captain Hunter’s device, to find where he might be?”

Then Ray and Stine began working on tracing Rip’s device while everyone else walked out of the room.

When the guard left Rip alone in his cell he was beaten and knocked-out. Rip’s only link to the ship beeped again however Rip did not answer.

“ _Rip, Rip are you there?”_ Ray said into the device but Rip still did not answer. To Rays relive Rip answers.

“Dr. Palmer is, is that you?” Rip asked.

“Yes, Rip are you okay? I mean what happened?”

“I think so, and I will tell you later”

Oh, okay then. We will find you and save you don't worry.”

“Me, worry, I will be fine”

“Captain Palmer out.”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing, I will see you soon”. Rip put his only link to his ship away into his coat.

It was later in the night when Rip finally went to sleep however he was woken up by a pounding on the door to Rip cell.

“Captain, captain wake up please it's time to go, Wake up now. The man yelled pulling the captain out of his cell and bring him back up the stares.

“Alright guys you know the plan, we go in there and save Rip,”

“And how are we supposed to do that haircut?” asked Rory who was still drinking beer.

“Well I have no idea how, but we will save him,” Ray said with a little bit of hope in his voice. It got quiet after a long time of thinking. Booster took this time to think about the lost captain that he had only known for a week and the fact that he seems to feel a strong connection to this man that he has never met before.

“I got it, why don't we pretend to be guards and sneak into the place where Rip is being held and sneak him out,” Jaxson said. Everyone agrees including Mick.

 Rip again was brought into the same room, however, this time the back door was open and there was someone waiting for him. The captain knew that he was leaving their place and never coming back.

“Ready to go, captain Hunter, there are some people that will pay good money for you” Rip said nothing in response, all he did was struggle in the changs that he was in. Then just when the guards were taking the captain towards the ship, he found himself aboard the Waverider.

“What? How? Where's the rest of the team?” Rip tried to say, but instead, he collapsed in Rory's arms, quickly Rory dropped him on the floor.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were fighting off the time pirates, and Ray was just about to blow- up their base when Dr. Oliver came in and said

“do you really think that you can get away with your captain that easy?’ The time pirate asked. However, Ray did not answer instead he finished placing the charges and ran.

  Saveley Aboard the Timeship Ray blew- up the time pirates base and ran to the medbay without watching it blow-up because he has more urgent matters to deal with, for his fearless captain is hurt.

“How is he, Gideon?” Sine asked as Gideon scans him for injuries.

“He appears to still have the side effects of the time dream, and it is mixing in with all of his other injuries,” Gideon said as everyone was looking at their hunt captain.

“Can you help him please?” Sara asked.

After a while Rip slowly got better, and Booster was in the med bay for most of the time, which of course caused the team to be confused. Finally, Rip was feeling much better to get out of the med bay.

“Hello, my dear legends. What did I miss?”

‘Captain, did you know that mister Gold here is your father? Gideon told the captain and the team. Everyone looked around shocked to hear that the prison they are working with is in fact that their fearless orphan leader has a dad. Rip, of course, was the most shocked.

“What? Why did you not tell me”? Rip asked, and Booster told him, he told him everything, and why he had to leave. Rip listened, he did not ask any questions until he was done talking. Booster answered every single one.  When the conversion was over the team dropped Booster off somewhere of his choice, however before this happened Rip asked him to stay but Booster said no and that his son needs to find his own path and he is very proud of him.

\- The Time Dream

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good, but let me know what you think. I don't know why I wrote this it's not my best. i hate the ending


End file.
